New Feelings
by PersonReadingFanFics
Summary: Weiss overhears Ruby and Yang talking about Ruby's crush. She also starts having strange thoughts.
**A/N: So, yea. I don't think I'm going to be adding to "Purr-fect Morning" for the fact that I've had a lot of free time to think of ideas but just can't. However, while I was thinking, I thought of this idea.. So I decided to write it. Story takes place just after the dance in V2, but Ruby's fight with Cinder never happened.**

"Well, that was.. interesting." Weiss remarked, as the 4 of them entered their dorm. "Although it was quite funny seeing Jaune dance in that dress." Ruby giggled, "Heh, yea. That was pretty good!" 'God, she looks so adorable when she giggles like that.' Weiss thought. 'Wait.. why am I thinking that?' She dismissed the idea. Blake spoke up now, pulling her from her thoughts. "Well, I'm going to go to the library and read for a while. Don't wait up for me." and with that she walked out the door.

After a few minutes of the three of them talking about school, Weiss got a call on her scroll. "I'll be in the hall" The sisters nodded. Looking down at the number, she didn't recognize it. She still walked in to the hall, in case her sister or parents had gotten a number change. She answered her scroll with "Hello, this is Weiss Schnee." after a few seconds of silence, what sounded like a voice machine on the other line started to advertise some new dust product. She hung up imminently. As she was about to enter the dorm again, she heard whispers coming from inside the room. 'Why would they be whispering?' She asked herself. Curiosity got the better of her, and she put her ear to the door, trying to here them.

"Do you really think I would have asked her in the first place?" she heard Ruby ask. "Why not? You never know if someone likes you back until you ask them, Ruby." 'Sounds like they're talking about Ruby's crush. I should probably..' Her thoughts were interrupted by what she heard next. "Yang, do you really think the heiress of the richest corporation in Remnant is going to like girls?" Shocked, Weiss stood back from the door. 'Did I hear that right?' she asks herself. 'Ruby has a crush.. On me..' Composing herself again, she walked back in to the dorm. Apparently, she still looked a bit shocked at what she heard.

"What's wrong Weiss? You look like you've seen ghost." Yang asked in a teasing voice. "I.. I, um.." she tried to speak but couldn't think of anything to say. "Oh god.. oh god, oh god, oh god.." Ruby looked scared now, Yang confused. "Uhh, Ruby? Is there a ghost in here I can't see or something?" Ruby, looking down now, asks "You heard us, didn't you?" Yang now understood what was happening. "I, um.. Y-yes. I did."

The next thing Weiss saw was rose petals flying around the room as Ruby used her semblance to sprint out. "Ruby! Wait!" She called out, hoping she could even still be heard for how far Ruby had gotten after a few seconds. "Don't worry. She'll most likely be back within half an hour." Yang commented. "Although, as her sister, you're going to tell me how you feel about her, in a romantic sense." "Well, I don't know if it could be considered a crush, but I have caught myself thinking about how adorable she can be when she does little things, for instance, when she giggled after I mentioned what Jaune had done during the dance." Yang nodded. "That's a good start. Now go tell Ruby what you told me, before she starts completely avoiding you. Usually when she runs off, she goes to the cliff above Emerald Forest." Weiss smiled. "Ok, got it!"

As she was nearing the edge of the cliff, she saw Ruby sitting a few feet away from the drop, admiring the sunset. "Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked to the girl in the red hood. Ruby jumped. "Weiss! Don't do that!" Weiss grinned. "Am I really that quiet? Huh." Nervousness creeping back on to Ruby's face, she asked "How did you even know to find me here anyways?" Weiss sat down a few feet from Ruby. "Yang told me that you usually come here when you run off." Ruby rolled her eyes. "Yea, I should have guessed that. So I'm guessing you came to talk to me?" Noticing that Ruby hadn't made eye contact with her since she got here, she said "Ruby, look at me, please." As she looked up, Weiss could see the fear of rejection in her eyes. Weiss built up the courage, and spoke. "Ok, look. I really don't know if what I'm feeling right now is a crush or not," She could Ruby's eyes starting to light up again. "But I find myself thinking of how cute and adorable you can be at times. Like how you giggled when I made the remark about Jaune."

"Really?" Ruby asked, smiling, but still a bit nervous. "Yes," Weiss hadn't really expected herself to say this, but she did anyways. "And if you would like to, we could try to start going on small dates, like to dinner or a movie. From that, I will be able find out if these feelings are genuine or not." Ruby's face was full of pure happiness at this point. "I'd love that, Weiss!" Ruby pulled Weiss in to a big hug, which she gladly accepted. When they separated, Ruby started to skip back to the dorms, Weiss having to lightly sprint to keep up with her.

As they got back to their dorm, they saw that Yang was waiting for them outside at the door. When they walked up to her, she smiled as she saw Ruby's joy filled face. As Weiss opened the door, she heard Yang speak up. "You go on inside Ruby. I need to talk to Weiss about something." Ruby was a little confused at first, but then smiled. As she walked in the door, she said "Don't scare her off, will you?" Yang laughed. "Don't worry Rubes. I'm planning on scaring her in to having her stay here!" Ruby grinned at the sarcasm and closed the door. At least Weiss hoped it was sarcasm. Yang turned to her, smiling. "I'm guessing it went well?" Weiss chuckled. "Yeah, you could say that. When I first got there, she wouldn't look me in the eyes, and when I finally got her to, I could see her fear of me rejecting her. So, I told her what I had told you, and that I would like to try to go on a few dates, in order to validate my feelings."

"That's good to hear, Weiss. Thank you, for making her so happy." Weiss looked confused. "What are you talking about? She's always happy." Yang lowered her voice a bit. "Yea, but I've known her for her entire life. I can tell when she's pretending. After our mother died, the only things that can really cheer her up are our dog, Zwei, new weapons, and now, you're added to that list. So, thank you." Weiss was surprised, to say the least. "Oh.. You're welcome." A more serious look on her face now. "But, just as a warning, if you ever break her heart, with the exception that you can not return her feelings, I will make sure to hunt you down. Got it?" A confident smile appeared on Weiss' face. "Of course, got it!"


End file.
